


The Dark in Your Green Eyes

by SilverAngel621



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bonding, Creature Fic, F/M, First Time, Historical, Intersex, Knotting, Lords, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Pensieve, Pet, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Veela, courtesan - Freeform, creature sex, cross dressing, heat - Freeform, hermaphrodite, possessive, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621
Summary: Running from the stifling fame of killing Voldemort, Harry takes refuge at Potter Manor. One day while exploring he finds a treasure trove of pensieve memories from the previous Lords Potter. And in one particular memory in Regency Era England, he sees a man who looks suspiciously like him engaging in quite amorous and indecent activities with a veela that looks eerily like Draco Malfoy!Time Travel and Veela Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all the original Harry Potter characters have counterparts in Regency England. Fun! 
> 
> So, hello, beta testing this. Depending on response and comments will continue or not (haha yes I am coercing you to comment if you want me to continue). Some of you reading this might have also read my other Harry/Tom fic which I am still continuing, and I hope you'll like my take on Harry/Draco. This story is much lighter than Harry Potter and the Slytherin Heirs. 
> 
> Still undecided if I want to make this Mpreg.

Harry really liked the country side. There was fresh air, there was quiet, and more importantly there were no adoring fans swarming all over him to fawn endlessly about his prowess. He'd killed Voldemort over a year ago and still he couldn’t show his face in public without getting mobbed by his fans. Honestly he just wanted some peace and quiet. Because of his fame he'd been forced to give up the dream of being an auror, since he'd be easily recognizable on raids and be a danger to his fellow wizards. But after some self reflection, Harry realized that after spending his entire life fighting a madman, he didn't want to waste away the rest of it hunting down other madmen.

So he'd retired to Potter manor to recoup and think about what the hell he wanted to do after all this. That and to escape everyone. Even his friends. They kept asking if he was okay. Hermione was asking what he wanted to do since he couldn't be an auror anymore. She was pushing him to run for an office in the ministry since many people would rally behind him and he could spearhead a change for the better. She had really taken her S.P.E.W. campaign seriously and was studying magical law. Ron was too busy drowning in the adulation that came from defeating Voldemort and the death eaters. Harry didn't blame them. He just…didn't feel like he belonged.

He felt stuck, as if a roadblock had been placed on his life. His entire purpose had been to kill Voldemort and now that he'd done that he didn't know how to do anything else. It was sad really and he didn't want anyone else to see that.

So when he'd taken an inventory of his vault at Gringots and found the deed to Potter Manor, he'd known it was exactly what he needed.

He'd feared it might be too lonely but he'd soon discovered the Potter library and the archives it had of the entire Potter lineage. It was bittersweet to learn more about his ancestors. Perhaps, if his parents had been alive they might have regaled him of the tales of his ancestors. Kreatur helped him to clear out most of the rubbish in the library and gotten him a pensive to look through the archived memories of his ancestors. Apparently it was a tradition of the lords and ladies to leave pensive memories for their descendants in lieu of written records.

So for the past month he'd spent it wadding through years of memories. Today, he was starting a new series with a man named Lord Harris Potter. He wondered if he'd been named after this Harris guy. With a floating tray of sandwiches Kreatur had prepared, a treacle tart, and a pitched full of pumpkin juice, Harry walked into the library and took his usual seat at the desk. A pensive lay floating atop next to a series of vials.

Harry quickly emptied the contents of the first vial in the pensive before grabbing a sandwich and plunging into the memory for a bit of much deserved escapism.

 

\------pensieve memory------

 

  
Harris Potter, heir to the noble houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell was arguably the most powerful wizard of their time both in magic and influence. Being the direct descendant of Gryffindor naturally put him on the chairman committee of Hogwarts, and being the direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell, one of the fabled founding brothers of magic itself Harry also held the highest seat in the wizengamot. He could have easily become prime minster of magic but he had declined, preferring to work behind the scenes pulling all the strings.

But that was a very tiring job. Hence his impromptu visit to his exiled friends villa in the south of France. A mixture of ennui and frustration drove him to push all his affairs into the trusty hands of his secretary and floo to the countryside with his friends Remington Weasley and Nathan Longbottom.

Francois Malfoy had welcomed them with open arms and they'd easily fallen back on their habits of old. They'd been fast friends when they'd studied at Hogwarts as children and made sure to keep in touch despite their growing responsibilities.

Recently, Francois had taken a beautiful half wizard, half veela lover. That was another factor that had driven Harry to take the impromptu vacation. Veelas were one of the worlds most beautiful creatures. Thus, they'd been driven to near extinction by the greed and lust of wizards who wanted to possess such a rare gem. Many had gone into hiding and shunned the wizarding world. For Francois to possess a veela lover was a great accomplishment in and of itself. Harry wondered if his friend would be willing to share, as the Frenchman and he had readily shared partners back in their school days.

But from the way Francois had his arm wrapped possessively around the lean but tall veelas waist, Harry figured the man would not be inclined to be in a generous mood. Their other friends Remi and Nathan hadn't been able to take their eyes off Lucien either.

The veela smiled seductively as he asked them for their drink orders then went to prepare them at the side bar. Harry not so inconspicuously leered at the veelas perky behind. When the man came back and personally handed each of them their respective drinks, Harry made sure to graze the tips of the veelas fingers with his. Lucien gasped softy, for a second looking intensely into Harry's smoldering green eyes before being forcibly pulled back by Francois to cuddle up to his side.

“Will you stop trying to flirt with my lover right in front of me? The right thing to do would be to do it behind my back, you rascal!” Francois ribbed good naturally. He knew Harry would never cross that line unless given express permission.

Harry just smirked and raised his glass. “Right and wrong go straight out of my head when faced with such a gem. A toast for your fortune.”

The other three wizards raised their glasses too and toasted to Francois, who after taking a drink kissed the veela beside him soundly. The creature didn't shy away from the affection, in fact he made sure to give them quite a show as he writhed and moaned beneath Francois’s amours attentions. When they finally pulled away, Francois with a dazed expression and Lucien with a smug one the other three occupants were left to wonder exactly whom owned whom.

“No, no, please do continue. I was quite enjoying the show,” Remi protested, only half joking.

Francois recovered quickly and grinned at his friend. “Now, I wouldn't want to ruin your appetites would I? This was just a preview, there's an entire show waiting for you tonight that I think you will quite enjoy.” The lascivious wink Francois gave them told them it would be one of his infamous parties that were well known for all the wrong reasons.

Sex, illegal potions, and forbidden creatures were the norm expected at Francois’s parties. The men perked up at that.

“Really? Damn, I remember the last one you threw. I lost an entire week with those mermaids.” Remi reminded with great fondness.

Nathan grunted in agreement. “I hope you have that Russian herb from last time. I want to take some home and cultivate it for myself.”

Remi snorted. “I highly doubt your little lovebird will be pleased with that.”

“Didn't he curse you after you used that plant on him? Clever boy put troll hair in your polyjuice potion and you were stuck like that for a month,” Harry smirked, enjoying his friends growing frown. That Russian herb that Nathan wanted so badly was a powerful illegal aphrodisiac he'd give to his valet, who most certainly had not asked to be drugged.

Nathan sent a deathly glare Harry's way for bringing it up. “I was supposed to go undercover that week. Because of Beau, my superior chewed my ass out and I couldn't have sex for a bloody month!”

“Wait, wait, I thought trolls were bald?” Francois butted in.

Remi laughed and winked. “They are, but there's another place where the sun does not shine but hair grows in abundance.”

Francois had unfortunately taken a sip of his drink and almost choked on his laughter. Lucien delicately thumped his lovers back as the man coughed and laughed simultaneously. Nathan growled and sent a small hex at Remi who easily deflected it.

“You ass, I knew it was you who got him that hair!” Nathan yelled, gripping his tumbler of firewhiskey tightly. It wasn't an altogether hard guess though since Remi, in addition to overlooking his lordship duties also ran a chain of apothecaries, which meant he had access to many rare ingredients and plants to make potions from. Troll (pubic) hair was one of them.

“Speaking of, where is Beau?” Harry tried to steer the conversation away from that before Nathan could send another hex at Remi. A trained auror, Nathan was vicious with his spells. When he became seriously angry, his spells were hard to avoid, which made him an excellent auror. The downside was that he was very easily angered, especially by Remi who never knew when he'd crossed a line.

At the mention of his lover, Nathan visibly relaxed. “In bed…recovering,” was all he'd say with a very pleased grin.

Francois snorted. “Nothing ever changes with you two. I remember you making that boy trail after you in Hogwarts too and bothering him at all hours of the night.”

Harry raised a brow. “You speak as if you have changed greatly from the man we knew.”

Francois surprised them with the sudden softening of his features as he gazed down at his lover. “In some ways I have stayed the same, and in others I am a new man. A better man. All thanks to this beauty right here.” Lucien preened under the renewed attention to him.

“You give me too much credit, mon amour. But if you insist on giving it, then I shall take full credit for all the goodness in you..” Lucien leaned up and kissed his lover's cheek. Again, Harry was struck with a bolt of envy. Lucien truly was a rare beauty. With silvery white hair flowing down his back in loose curls, pink flowers woven artfully through the stands and with his delicate pale features colored golden by the late afternoon sun, he was an ethereal seraph among mere mortals.

Francois had been the most beautiful out of the four of them back in Hogwarts with his flaxen curls and easy smile. Remi, a Weasley through and through was boyishly charming with an ever present mischievous glint in his blue eyes while Nathan with his intimidated height and build both scared and enticed with his rough hewn features. Harry just oozed dark power and his wicked green eyes promised sin, so next to them Francois seemed a cherubic angel. But even he looked like a crude brute next to the delicate beauty of Lucien.

“Were you not my friend, Francois, be assured I would have stolen this enticing creature away. Even so, I find it harder by the minute to restrain myself.” Harry kept his gaze on Lucien, which the veela boldly met.

Before Francois could speak, Lucien said “Lord potter, what if I were tell you that you too could possess such a rare gem as my self. Indeed, a rarer gem because of his innocence coupled with my alluring beauty.”

Harry liked how confident Lucien was about himself. He was not coy nor demure about his attributes and fully knew his effect on other men and and women.

Amused and just a tad intrigued, Harry sat back and arched a brow. “I would say you've piqued my interest.”

Lucien smiled slyly and clapped his hands. A footman at the door opened it and all the occupants in the room turned their heads as one to see the presence standing timidly just beyond the threshold of the room.

Harry's sharp intake of breath was lost to the sudden pounding of his heart, deafening to his own ears. Everything inside him was pulsing, his blood rushing through his veins even as his magic crackled in the confines of his mortal body.

The creature that stood in the doorway was like nothing Harry had ever seen. Men, women, painting, statues, even his imaginations in the most deepest potion induced sex dream paled in comparison to the ethereal beauty of the young veela standing in the doorway. He looked like a younger version of Lucien but where there was a sharp seductiveness to Luciens every gesture, there was a warm softness in its place with this veela. He wore a flowing , lacey shirt that emphasized his delicate frame to highlight the feminine dips and curves. Large gray blue eyes blinked shyly, a tiny tongue swiped over baby pink lips bitten red, and slim fingers worried the excess fabric of his shirt as he squirmed under their scrutiny.

“Draco, come here,” Lucien patted the seat next to him. The boy obediently trotted over to the older veela and took a seat.

“Gentlemen, meet my son Draco. He's a darling boy.”

Remi was just struck dumb, his mouth gaping as he openly ogled the shy boy. Nathan, while he admired the boy, was not much of a threat to Dracos virtue as he already had a lover, reluctant as he may be , at his beck and call. But in the room, the biggest threat was Harry, who had a wolffish glint to his darkened green eyes. His pupils had expanded and overtaken the green in his eyes. Draco looked up and accidentally met the dark, pitiless eyes of lust boring into him. He gasped and cuddled closer to his father.

Lucien seemed unconcerned that at least two men were mentally undressing his son. He tutted and pushed Draco back to a sitting position. He tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind the boy's ear, showing off the pierced appendage. Harry wondered what else was pierced, or what else he himself could pierce on the boy.

“Draco, I would like to introduce you to Lord Remington Weasley, Lord of the house Weasley, Lord Nathan Longbottom, of the house Longbottom, and last but not least Lord Harry Potter, of the houses Peverell, Gryffindor, and Potter.”

“It is very nice to meet you, my Lords,” Draco whispered in the most lyrical voice Harry had ever had the pleasure to hear. He didn't even look at the other lords, perhaps too shy to but Harry liked to think it was because he had little interest in his other two companions. He only glanced up at Harry again before devoting all his attention to his fiddling hands in his lap.

“The pleasure is ours.” Harry reached across the the small space between them and took Dracos hand, pulling the boy off his seat and towards him. The veela looked to his father who gave an imperceptible nod before Draco let himself be pulled into the lions den. Harry pushed down the flare of irrigation he felt when Draco looked to another man for permission. Regardless that that man was his father, he wanted Draco to only ever look to him for permission. He didn't question his sudden and deep obsession with this veela boy. The throbbing in his cock chased out all thought and Harry didn't mind one bit. For once he was more than happy to let his cock lead. It had excellent taste after all.

Harry brought Draco between his knees until they were only inches apart. He brought up their still intertwined hands and brushed his lips over the thin skin stretched over The veelas knuckles.

“I-I-th-thank you!” Draco squeaked out. “I-I've heard so much about you! I re-read all about how you defeated this trolls in the Troll War and faced down werewolves and even vampires. I-you're amazing!” Realizing how gauche it must seem to gush over a man he'd just met, Draco yelped and brought his free hand to his mouth. But Harry was charmed by the boy's openness.

Beside him, Remi groaned and threw his head back against the chair. “Aw, damn, I didn't even get a chance.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “It's the garish red hair, it warns a-“ he was abruptly cut off. Harry surmised it must have been a muffling charm or a a sticky charm to glue Nathan's lips shut. Either way, he didn't give a damn as he was too engrossed with the veela in front of him.

Harry reached up and tilted the boys face closer to his. “What else do you know about me?”

Draco blushed prettily. “I-uh, just the stiff the daily prophet reports. I've read every article.” He confessed quietly. He gazed into Harry's eyes with so much awe and reverence, Harry was blown away. He was used to coy witches and wizards who tried to entice him with pretty words and practiced seductions. But this small slip of a boy was accomplishing more than they ever had with just a smile and a bat of his ridiculously long lashes rendered white by the sunlight shining in from outside.

“Have you now? How about you get to know me directly from the source?” Harry suggested.

“Oh! That would be so-“

“Draco, I've just remembered you have your music lessons right now. Say your goodbyes and run along like a good boy.” Lucien compelled the boy, who flew from Harry's grasp before he could clamp down and went to his father's side.

“I apologize, my Lords but I must be off,” Draco avoided looking at Harry, who had a thunderous scowl marring his handsome face. He leaned up to kiss his father's cheek before scampering off. Harry was too busy glaring at Lucien to notice the younger veelas last glance of longing before he exited the room.

Harry wanted to growl at Lucien for interrupting his time with Draco but he reminded himself this was Dracos father, therefore the last obstacle before getting to what he wanted. So he had to play nice.

“You have a charming son,” Harry complemented, barely able to suppress his growl. A charming son he wanted warming his bed.

Lucien smirked, as if privy to Harry's inner thoughts. “I raised him after all, so he is very well trained. And he can be had for a price.” Lucien stated bluntly, surprising Harry. Remi and Nathan stopped their bickering to pay attention to the sudden development.

Harry was a shrewd businessman, having amassed a great fortune building a magical weaponry company and investing in all the right places. He knew the number one rule in business was to never show his cards. But all his learned lessons were lost in the face of his desperate lust.

“Name your price.” Harry growled. He didn't bother to haggle, or prevaricate around the subject. He was a ruthless wizard and he wanted Draco with a passion. It was not a matter of if, it was just a matter of how much and he was willing to pay anything.

Lucien’s answering laugh made Harry grit his teeth. It was the sound of a man who knew he'd get more than he asked for. Harry knew he'd been had but he didn't care. He absolutely had to have Draco. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc?


End file.
